Just For You
by JazzBox
Summary: OneShot. She thought nobody cared, but who knew he would? -Roxas&Naminé-


**_-_ JUST FOR _YOU -_**  
She thought nobody cared, but who knew he would?  
_Roxas & Naminé _

* * *

_Ding, Dong_

The noise was coming from down stairs, but the blonde girl still lay asleep under her clean white sheets.

_Ding, Dong_

She slowly opened her eye lids to reveal her crystal blue orbs. The blonde girl was obviously annoyed; she wanted to sleep in for once, since her week had been so busy and depressing.

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong_

"I'M COMING ALREADY!" she yelled as she threw her sheets off of her. The girl groaned and quickly slipped on her simple white slippers on her feet. Despite her attire, which was a plain sky blue pair of pajamas, she went down stairs to answer the door. Her parents usually went to work at six o'clock in the morning and since it was already nine, she decided it was a good time to actually wake up despite the annoying doorbell ringing.

"Stupid little kids…when I get my hands on them…" she mumbled darkly. She soon opened the door to find a small red box on the steps that was neatly tied with an orange ribbon. It had a note attached.

_To: Naminé_

_Fr: Someone who cares_

How corny was that? It was for her anyways so she took the gift inside and opened it.

Empty.

She stared and it again and began shaking it upside down until a white note floated down. Naminé picked it up and began to read it carefully.

Dear Miss Naminé,

I would like to inform you that this is not a joke. Please follow the instructions written on the back of the note and you will soon find a lovely surprise.

-From Anonymous

Either this was the most awkward gift she ever got or something went horribly wrong. She was already feeling bad from the week before. Her very_ important _day was forgotten. Her parents, her friends, and even her own boyfriend.

Yes, Roxas was on vacation in Destiny Islands with his family for the summer, but he could have at least given her a call. She hated it; she wasn't the type of girl to cry for attention, but that day a week ago was _special_ to her. A simple greeting would have been enough, but there was nothing. They passed her by as if it was a normal day.

Sighing she placed the note back in the box and closed it. Nothing would ever cheer her up from that moment. Give her a month or two, and maybe she would get over it, just maybe…

As she was about to leave the room to go back upstairs and change, she couldn't help but stare back at the beautifully wrapped box. It was a just for fun, so why not listen to it?

Opening the box again, Naminé took out the note and read the back.

_Naminé go to your mailbox and find the next surprise!_

This seemed like a little treasure hunt. Maybe this could be the one to cheer her up. Naminé quickly ran back upstairs and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a plain apple green shirt. Naminé wore some white sandals that she owned and ran for the mailbox just outside her driveway.

Inside was a small yellow box. She opened it only to find another note. Naminé read it.

_What's black, fast, and eats things?_

Riddles were the game, but this riddle was so childish.

Black? Fast? And eats? It only meant one thing.

As if on cue a black cat came running out her house door_. Thirteen_.

It was Naminé's cat, and she loved it no matter how many times it ran away from her. Thirteen always came running back when it was hungry though. She had called it thirteen because Roxas had given it to her on Friday the 13th as an anniversary gift not knowing what the day was in particular. She swore her boyfriend just wanted to give her bad luck without knowing it.

This time around though, there was a little white piece of paper attached to its red collar.

"Thirteen come here!" Naminé called out. The cat just stared at her and began walking away. She twitched from annoyance but decided to approach it slowly. As she was about to grab him, Thirteen ran away.

"No! Come back! I need something from you!" she yelled out. Naminé was not a runner or a track star for that matter, but she wanted that next clue more than ever. It was the most she ever ran as far as she could tell. Receiving a few painful scratches she finally got the note.

_Flowers are so pretty this time of year, don't you think?_

Aerith was the first thing that came to mind. This game was getting pretty annoying, but it seemed worth it. If she could strangle the one who made this for her, it would definitely be worth it. Not that she ever really resorted to violent acts for that matter.

Aerith's flower shop wasn't far from where she lived. It was down the block beside the grocery store.

Walking to the shop, a woman with long braided brown hair by the counter smiled at her sight.

"Why hello Naminé. Come to buy flowers?" the woman greeted happily.

"Hello Aerith," Naminé smiled, "Do you know anything about a letter?"

"Oh you mean this?" Aerith flashed a pink envelope before her.

"Thanks!" Naminé smiled as Aerith handed it to her. Quickly opening it, she read the note.

"What does it say?" Aerith asked politely.

"Coffee and Cupcakes?" Naminé stared at the letter blankly.

"The café maybe?" Aerith hinted.

"Thanks that must be it. By the way who gave you this?" she asked.

"That would ruin the fun, now wouldn't it?"

Naminé laughed, "I guess it would. Thanks Aerith, bye!"

"Bye Naminé! Come back soon!"

She soon left and headed for the local café. It was a good few blocks away, but Naminé didn't mind. Coming towards a corner she finally say a sign above the small building, _7th Heaven_.

Naminé walked inside the café and took a seat at the front.

Another girl with long black turned around, "Hello, how may I- Oh Naminé! What a surprise," the woman smiled warmly at her.

"Hey Tifa," Naminé greeted, "So do you have a note for me too?"

Tifa grinned, "Gotta order something first."

"Aww…this kid or whoever it is wants to make it harder for me don't they?" Naminé pouted, "Well I guess I'll have a small Ice Cappuccino since it is hot today."

"One Ice Cappuccino coming up!"

The cold beverage soon came minutes after the order.

"Thanks Tifa!"

"No problem," she smiled, "And here." it was a small white box.

After finishing her drink with a few brain freezes here and there, Ice Cappuccino finally decided to open the box. Instead of a note it was a fresh pinkish-white cherry blossom flower inside.

"Cherry blossom?" Tifa stared at her little gift.

"The park!" Naminé got off her seat and put money on the counter, "Thanks Tifa, I'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

Naminé began heading towards the direction of the park. There were cherry blossoms since it was still the beginning of the summer and they were in full bloom. All Naminé could do was anticipate the next clue that would follow.

Upon arriving it seemed empty. What was there to look for in an open park? The cherry blossoms were at the center of the tree filled place so Naminé took the paved sidewalk and followed the trail. Usually bikers or people that loved to take walks would come to the park, but no one was there that day. How strange…

Naminé had finally reached the cherry blossom trees and saw nothing. Was this a prank? A sick joke that would lead into nothing? She sighed. First her very special day, and now this?

As she was about to leave, she heard a rustle in the trees.

"What was that?" Naminé began to panic until whatever it was came falling down.

Hanging upside down in front of her was boy about her age. Blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and everything else you could imagine.

"Roxas?" she stared at him dumbfounded.

"H-hey Naminé," it was hard to speak in his position.

"What are you doing?"

"Just…" he tried to find the words, "Hanging around."

"Very funny," she was not in the mood to speak to him; especially after what he had done. At least she gave him something special on occasions, "Well, bye."

As she was about to turn around and walk away, he called out to her, "Naminé wait!"

She turned around, and waited.

"Umm…" he tried to pull something out from his pocket. It was a navy blue box. Roxas extended it out to her, "**Happy birthday?**"

A smile formed on her lips. As dorky as it was he said it. He remembered.

"Roxas, you didn't have to…" a greeting was all she needed, but a present?

"Take it," he smiled, still in his upside-down state.

She opened the box, inside was a locket.

"Oh Roxas…" she could feel a few tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

"I even put a picture of us inside it," Roxas told proudly, "Sorry I couldn't call you a week ago. I actually wanted to come and surprise you but all the flights were booked and I couldn't make it until yesterday. So I set this up to make up for it."

"You're too sweet."

"I know."

She closed the box and put in within her jean pocket, "Why are you still upside down?"

"Because I can't get up," he told rather bluntly.

"You're an idiot you know that?" she grinned.

"Yes," he nodded, "In particular, I am _your_ idiot."

She just smiled. Roxas was so stupid sometimes.

"So can you help me or not?" Roxas asked. He was clearly stuck.

"No just give me a moment."

"Why?" it seemed her lips told him the reason.

No matter how short the moment was, it felt like time had frozen for them. They had kissed so many times before, but this was _special_.

"Is that enough?" she giggled separating from his lips.

"I'm like Spider-Man now. Getting kisses from his own girlfriend upside-down," Roxas grinned.

"I swear, sometimes…" Naminé shook her head.

"So can I have another one? Cause I can't exactly lean in and do it myself," he smirked.

Naminé just laughed as she captured his lips again.

* * *

So fluffy. Well I am the master of fluff if I do say so myself. XD Just kidding! Well, please review!

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Roxas & Naminé of Kingdom Hearts_


End file.
